


In The Arms Of An Angel

by pianomanblaine



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianomanblaine/pseuds/pianomanblaine
Summary: There was no place on earth he would rather be than here, curled up in bed with his wife nestled safe and warm in his arms.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	In The Arms Of An Angel

Even after several years of being happily married, there were still days when Erik couldn’t believe his luck. Going through life with Christine – his Christine – by his side was more than he could have ever imagined. He cherished every single second he got to spend with her, but moments like these were his absolute favorite. There was no place on earth he would rather be than here, curled up in bed with his wife nestled safe and warm in his arms.

He buried his face deeper in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent – hints of vanilla, jasmine, and something else he couldn’t quite put a name too, but was undeniably her – as he let his hands run through the soft strands of her hair. Christine let out a soft hum of appreciation and oh, he would never tire of hearing that sound.

‘Enjoying that, are you?’ he chuckled. 

‘Hmm, most definitely,’ Christine replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. 

‘Anything else you would enjoy? Do tell me, so I can endeavour to please my wife some more.’

‘You’re pleasing me quite a bit already, husband,’ she said, placing a light kiss on his forehead. ‘But since you’re asking, I do like it very much when you stroke my back.’

That would certainly not be a hardship for him. On the contrary, he probably liked it just as much as Christine did, as the act of gently sliding his hands down her back repeatedly seemed to have a calming effect on his often overactive mind. 

‘Your wish is my command, madame,’ he whispered in her ear, enjoying the little shiver he felt traveling through her.

He truly hoped he would never tire of this feeling. Having her here, her body pressed up against his, being allowed to touch her, knowing she enjoyed it… There was a time when he didn’t believe he could ever have that. Now, so many years later, he did have all of it, but it still felt like a dream sometimes. Well, if it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

While he let his mind wander, his hands must have stopped moving, as he suddenly felt Christine wriggling her back against his hand.

‘Don’t stop, please.’

‘A bit demanding tonight, aren’t you?’ he laughed while he obediently resumed rubbing her back.

‘Oh, I’m demanding, am I? Look who’s talking, Maestro. You haven’t exactly been an easy-going teacher these past few years.’

‘I suppose that’s true,’ Erik replied, thinking back on all their music lessons and on how he always kept pushing her to do better. ‘Although you must admit it all paid off in the end.’

‘That may be so,’ Christine agreed, ‘but since I’ve been putting up with your demands for so long, I think it’s only fair I get to make a few of my own now.’

As if he could ever refuse his angel anything anyway. 

‘Well then, is there anything else I can do for you tonight, my diva?’

‘There certainly is something else I would rather enjoy.’ She brought her hand up to the deformed side of his face in a tender caress and he let his eyes slip closed for a moment, uttering a contented sigh. He had long ago stopped wearing his mask when it was just the two of them, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret it when she paid such gentle attention to this part of him.

‘And what might that be, my love?’

‘I would enjoy it very much if you kissed me.’

That could be arranged, although it didn’t mean he had to give her exactly what she wanted immediately. 

‘It will be my pleasure,’ he murmured as he brought his mouth to her neck to kiss her pulse point. 

Christine gasped in surprise. 

‘Oh! That wasn’t really what I meant, though it does feel very nice’. 

‘I’m sorry to disappoint,’ Erik replied, thoroughly enjoying this little game he was playing. ‘Did you mean here, then?’ he asked, slowly dragging his lips over the side of her neck until he reached the bit of skin right underneath her ear, placing a whisper-soft kiss there, which caused Christine to let out the most beautiful moan.

‘Almost, but not quite,’ she breathed, although she clearly didn’t mind what he was doing. 

‘My sincerest apologies, my love, let me try one more time,’ he whispered into her skin. He then continued to pepper every inch of her face with kisses, making her giggle in delight, until he finally gave in and kissed her on the mouth.

‘Hmm, perfect,’ she sighed. 

He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
